New Beginnings
by Zeelu
Summary: When Dick Grayson discovers that Batman has agreed to train Barbara he leaves as Batman's protégé and becomes Nightwing. Takes places before "Happy New Year". Dick/Babs, rating might change to M later.
1. Ch 1: Robin to Nightwing

**This takes place before "Happy New Year" and before Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqua Lad leave the team.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Robin to Nightwing**

It was the first day in his own place. A nice apartment by college. It was also close to a Zeta-tube to transport him to Mount Justice. Very convenient, especially since being a full-time student and a part-time crime fighter wasn't easy to handle at times... or maybe they were switched around. It did seem like he worked more then go to school. It was kind of hard getting his other life together when his duties get in the way. Which has caused himself to be unsure as to what he'd be studying, so general education at the moment will suffice.

First day with a new identity too. He was 9 when he first became the Boy Wonder. It stayed that way for almost 10 years, that is except for today. Even though he was no longer Batman's sidekick he did appreciate everything that he has done for him. But it was time to get out on his own here in Gotham.

Bruce... or Batman was too set in his ways and Dick didn't want to end up like him. Not anymore that is. And after seeing him take in Barbara he couldn't stay there anymore to watch him train her to be like... well either of them.

He's known Barbara for years and her becoming Batgirl was a little hard for him to handle. She deserved a life like all other girls her age. Go to school, hang out with friends, and to do whatever she pleased on her free time. But it would seem that her free time was spent hiding in alley ways, waiting on roof tops picking off thugs, and her friends were kept waiting, not hearing from Barbara days at a time. He did notice that she didn't call or see him that much anymore. He thought maybe she was dating someone.

It was a surprise to see that she was the new vigilante that was rumored around town looking like a feminine Batman.

He was sent to do an investigation on who this person was and if they seemed to be a threat to Gotham. But when he spotted her jumping into her apartment and removing her mask a mixture of emotions came to him all at once. After seeing all this his feet took off having a mind of their own and before he knew it he had leapt down and swung into her window. Scolding her seemed to be his first reaction when coming face to face with her, but in his frustration and his concern for her well being he had forgotten himself and by mistake had given away his secret... as well as Batman's. It only took two and two to put it together.

He still remembered Bruce's face when Barbara decided to stop by the Manor unannounced confronting them that she knew who they were. He was pretty pissed. But not as pissed as he had been when finding out that they both worked something out between them and he started to train her. What made him even angrier was that Bruce didn't even bother to talk to him about it. He had worked side by side with him for years and he still kept him in the dark on certain situations, but this was going too far. This whole situation was just unsettling for him.

He would still work with his team at Mount Justice and he would listen to orders given to him from Batman when it was a league ordeal but as far as him and Batman go... working together in Gotham was over.

That day Robin was gone and Nightwing was born.

* * *

"Who the heck is this guy?" asked Wally West upon seeing Dick come into the kitchen in his new attire.

"It's Robin you idiot. Can't you tell?" stated Artemis slapping his arm.

Wally circled around Nightwing looking at his costume. Same black mask but his uniform was much different. It was darker that his last one which was bright red on his chest and yellow on his belt and underneath his cape. This one was pretty much all black with some shades of gray. The only bit of color was the blue bird stretched across his chest. And there were new weapons that hung on his utility belt. A pair of escrima sticks.

"Dude, whats with the new getup?"

"I've retired as Batman's protégé. It's Nightwing as of today."

"Nightwing? Where on earth did you even come up with that? Well anyways you're still on the team right? I mean why else would you be here?" Wally paused still looking confused. "Unless you've come to tell us you're going all rogue now."

Nightwing ran a hand threw his hair and laught,"Nah, we're cool. Still a team."

"Sweeeeeeet!" he said, giving Nightwing a high five.

"Welcome... Nightwing was it?" Kaldur asked walking in on their conversation. "It will take some getting used to but we will adapt." Giving him a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

A couple of months have past since his departure from Wayne Manor and he still finds himself wondering how things have been over there. _I wonder how Alfred has been? I feel kind of bad that I haven't spoken to him since I left. _In fact he hadn't talked to Bruce or Barbara for that matter either. _I'm sure Barbara is pissed. Bruce, he's fine. _

Batman had stopped by quite a few times to tell them about some missions but as far as them talking goes it was all work related. But that was nothing new. He was always like that when he came to Mount Justice and saw the team. Work, work, work. It was understandable, there's not really much time to chitchat when there were criminals at large.

He continued to study his class notes. He had been home most of the day studying, there was a test coming up. And right when he started to get his mind off of other matters and focus on his work his communicator went off. _Speak of the devil._

"Nightwing here."

"I would like you to drop by the Batcave this evening. I have a request."

"Which is?"

"We'll talk later." Was all that Batman said before ending their call.

_Typical. _

* * *

It was close to midnight when Dick decided to jump on his bike and head over to Wayne Manor. He thought that now would be the best time since Batman tends to go out as soon as the sun goes down, so he figured he would give it awhile before making it over.

He pulled up to the front gate and typed in his code. _I doubt he had it changed after I left. _The gate opened. _Nope, still good. _

As soon as he walked up the stairs the door was already opened and was happily greeted by Alfred.

Alfred bowed,"Hello Master Grayson. How nice to see you."

"You too Alfred." pulling him into a hug.

It was weird for Dick not seeing Alfred in awhile. He had missed him. He's always liked teasing him and watching Alfred get upset when he would do stuff around the house like wash his clothes, clean his dishes and make his own food. It was very humorous. Alfred always wanted to do everything for him and Bruce, but he never did like to be waited on hand and foot

"Master Wayne has been expecting you for sometime now." he said while straightening out his suit. "I'm sure you know where to find him."

"Thanks Alfred."

Dick headed down the hallway toward Bruce's study. The room was filled with multiple bookshelves with various kinds of books as well as a few pictures and vases. He also has his work desk in here, he would spend countless hours there finishing up work from Wayne Enterprise.

Dick finally made his way over to the grandfather clock. He turned the clock hands to 10:48, opening a secret door with stairs leading to the Batcave.

The stairs were dimly lit, it was always hard to see going down them but he's done it so many times before he didn't have to watch his step to know where they were. They always seemed like they lasted forever too.

When he finally made it to the bottom the first thing he seemed to notice was the uniforms displays. Some were old and others he knew Batman still wore. He still had his original Robin suit. He would probably never admit it but he could tell Bruce was sentimental about such things.

After tearing his eyes away from the old uniforms he noticed the blue glow of the main computer and there he saw Batman sitting right in front  
of it. Dick walked closer, examining what was on the monitor. _It looked as if he's doing some kind of a DNA analysis. Probably found some blood or fingerprints on a recent crime he was investigating._

"I know I didn't give a time frame to be here but I figured you would have stopped by sooner." Batman said not turning away from his work.

"For you I thought this would have been early. I was expecting to be waiting for you to come back from patrol."

"I was, but I came back leaving Batgirl to keep an eye out."

He could feel himself tense up after that last sentence. _Just shake it off, Dick. Don't let it get to you. _So he decided to change the subject. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

At this Batman turned to face him but still sat in his chair. "Before I get to that I have another thing I wanted to talk to you about." He paused looking like he was trying to find the words before he spoke them. "I rescued a young boy last night. While I proceeded to take him to a safe location he then told me that he knew of both mine and your identity."

"So I'm guessing you think I might have something to do with this. I'll admit that Barbara knowing was my fault but I had nothing to do with this one."

"He said that he saw you when he was younger at Haly's circus and was a fan of yours. After seeing Robin he said that he figured out that Robin was Dick Grayson by his aerial moves."

There was a long silence.

"Okay, so it's somewhat my fault but there's not really much I can do about that. I'm not really sure what you would like me to do."

"I'm not asking you to do anything. I just thought you would like to know."

Unsure of what he should say he thought he would just ask the typical question in a time like this, "Um, so what are we going to do about this?"

"I'll come up with something." he said in almost a strict tone.

"Alright. What was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" trying to get straight to the point.

"I'm putting Batgirl on your team."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm putting Batgirl on your team. She's been doing well with her training and I want her to start training with you and your team. I believe some teamwork exercises would be good for her."

"Absolutely not." Dick spat. "How could you even ask me that?"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you." he said in a calm matter. "I just thought I would tell you before she joins."

"I can't believe you, Bruce. How can you be okay putting her in danger like that? Hell, you don't even seem to care about my feelings in the matter either." he said angrily, clinching his fist.

"It's not like..."

"We're done here." he cut him off.

Dick made his way for the stairs. He needed to get out of there. The anger was building up inside of him, he could feel it getting worse and worse.

But before his foot hit the first step he heard,"I said no to her at first you know."

Dick stopped.

Batman turned back around in his seat and just stared at his monitors as he talked. "I didn't want her to do this either." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "For you it was different. I wanted to help you bring down Zucco. I didn't want you to grow up the way I did."

"Then why did you change your mind?" he said looking back at Batman.

"You should know out of all people how stubborn she is."

_Yeah she was pretty stubborn. Very hard headed. And somewhat temperamental at times._

Batman stood up from his chair and started walking towards Dick. His back still turned away from him like he could walk to the Manor at any moment. When Batman finally reached him he put both of his hands on his shoulders.

"She was going to do this regardless if anyone helped her or not. By me training her and giving her the proper tools she would be safer from harm."

Dick sighed, "This maybe true, but I still don't like it."

"Maybe not but it seems like the better choice."

Dick hated to admit it but he was right. He hated it when he was right sometimes... well all the time. He couldn't help but feel a little foolish not realizing it sooner. Him and Batman always seemed to be on the same wavelength until just recently. He guessed that it was because he was too stubborn himself. All he thought about before was all the risks that were involved. But he was right, she would have done this without anyone's help. _I guess this is the safest route._

"I know you'll train her well, Dick."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Young Justice or any of these characters :(**

**Note: I was very nervous to put this up. It's the first time I posted a story so please feel free to give me some feed back.**


	2. Ch 2: Enter Batgirl

**Note: I have fixed the Barbara typo. I always mistyped her name for some reason and I didn't even seem to notice it lol. Thank you anon for bring it to my attention :)**

**I would like to thank all of those who have fav, followed, and reviewed this story :)**

**Note: Ok since the show has never said what Batgirl's number I just thought that I would give her B18 since it hasn't been used yet.**

**Oh yeah and of course I don't own Young Justice or these characters blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter Batgirl**

Today was the day that Barbara, aka Batgirl was joining the team. 6 o'clock pm is when Bruce said they would be coming by. The entire team had gotten the memo so there shouldn't be anyone missing.

After that talk with Batman the other night Dick seemed to have calmed down. In fact he was kind of excited to see Barbara again. It seemed like it had been ages. He couldn't think of a time that he's gone so long without seeing her let alone talk to her. They've pretty much been attached to the hip since they've become friends all those years ago. _I wonder if shes still mad? _Barbara always could hold a grudge. He's forgotten to call and meet up with her countless times because of his "work"causing her to get really steamed at him.

It was almost time and everyone was accounted for. Aqua Lad, Super Boy, Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, Bumblebee, along with Mal Duncan, Wonder Girl, Artemis, and Kid Flash. We all waited in front of the Zeta-tube waiting for Batman and Batgirls arrival.

Nightwing was a bit nervous to say the least. He wasn't sure how all this was going to work out but he hoped for the best.

The Zeta-tube started to hum and the beam of light turned on getting brighter by the second. It was scanning their visitors preparing to transport them.

"**RECOGNIZED: BATMAN 02, BATGIRL B18.**"

They walked out of the light and in front of the group.

"Team I would like to introduce you to Batgirl." Batman announced.

"Awesome, another girl on the team! I'm Cassie or Wonder Girl, which ever." said Cassie running up to her excitedly.

M'gann then made her way over to introduce herself and lead her toward the other remaining members.

Nightwing was waiting for her to make her way over until he felt nudging in his ribs.

"Dude, if this is who Batman decided to train after you left you should have done it along time ago." Kid Flash grinned.

Artemis over hearing this kicked him in the shin. She still got a little jealous when he would make comments about girls.

"Hey, come on babe. You know you're the only girl for me." wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile. She never stayed mad at him long.

Finally she got closer. Now he could see that there had been some changes to her uniform from the last time he saw her. The last one she had she made herself out of regular cloth that could be bought at a fabric store. Now it seemed to be made with the same material as Batman and his own suit, which now would be resistant to fire and electricity. That was comforting to see. The suit was gray except the little parts of yellow that was underneath her cape and utility belt. And of course black was present which was on her cowl, gloves, boots, bat chest, and the kevlar that was on her stomach. But she still had her red hair sticking out the back like before. Probably because it was uncomfortable having it all under her head piece. _It didn't look bad though. Looks kind of nice actually._

"This is Kid Flash." M'gann gestured his way.

He nodded, "You can call me Wally when we're off duty."

Batgirl smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"And here we have Nightwing, which I'm sure you already know." M'gann giggled.

Batgirl looked at him for a short moment. It almost felt like a stair down.

"Nightwing? No, I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with NIGHTwing." she said emphasizing the word night in Nightwing.

_She was definitely still mad._

She walked past him continuing to meet the other members.

"Whoa, do I sense a little hostility?" Kid Flash whispered to him all the while laughing.

He figured as much. He knew that she wasn't going to walk in here and act all buddy buddy with him. He knew his leaving would scar their friendship. He would just have to try a lot harder than all those other times she got mad at him. Its not like she could avoid him now. He was in charge of training her most of the time.

"I'll show you around the rest of the place. I'm sure you'll like it." M'gann said to Batgirl.

"That would be great. Thanks."

They started heading over to the lounge followed by the kitchen. Next probably was the living quarters and so forth.

Batman walked over to Nightwing looking in Batgirl's direction, "Don't worry. She'll come around."

"I'll talk to her later." he said remembering that he was scheduled to train her later that evening. "You did tell her that I was the one training her tonight right?"

"**RECOGNIZED: BATMAN 02."**

With that Batman was gone.

* * *

"And this over here is our rooms. Not everyone lives here but all of us have one just in case we need it. You'll have one too." M'gann explained as they walked down the hall to the rooms. "It can be like a home away from home."

The hall way was long and narrow. Seemed like this was the only place in Mount Justice that had little walking space. She also noticed that some doors were blank when others had numbers and letters.

"Whats with the numbers?" Batgirl asked.

"It's our assigned numbers for the league. You remember when you entered the Zeta-tube?"

"Oh yeah, I think I was B18 or something."

"So when you get assigned a room it'll have your number on it." M'gann floated over in front of one of the doors and pointed, "This ones mine, B05. Feel free to stop by anytime.

Batgirl smiled "That's very nice of you. Thank you."

M'gann smiled back and then her eyes seemed to drift off in another direction. Batgirl turned to follow her gaze. It looked like she was looking at another door, B04.

"You okay there, Megan?"

She snapped out of her dreamy state and came back to reality. "It's nothing. Sorry about that." She then perked up and clapped her hands together, "Where were we? Oh yeah! I'll show you where we keep some of our equipment."

M'gann took her hand and started to drag her back down the hall. She did like the idea of checking out their gear. She was sure they had tons of tech equipment since Dick was here often. Him and Batman always had the best and most up to date gadgets.

But then it hit her, she was on a tight schedule. Batman had it all planed out for her days before her arrival. He made it a point that she was there for work and didn't have time for leisure. She had to be put to the test and trained before she could go out on league missions. _I'd swear I had two fathers now._

"As much as I would love to go and look at everything I'll have to take a rain check. I have some things I have to do or I'll get an ear full from Batman." Batgirl told M'gann.

"Alright then. Where are you headed if you don't mind me asking?"

"To the training room. Catch up with you later." she told her and waved good bye.

* * *

Batgirl entered the training room. The room was massive. One of the largest at Mount Justice that shes seen so far. The only things that were in the room were the tubes that transported her here and a large circle on the floor in the center of the room.

"Where is everyone?" Batgirl asked herself.

"It's just me tonight. Everyone else has there own agendas."

Batgirl turned to see Nightwing leaning against the wall.

"Oh it's you."

_So Batman didn't inform her I would be doing the training. Figures, he never gave details on matters if he didn't think it was necessary._

Nightwing walked over and stood a few feet in front of her. "Shall we start?"

The circle she noticed earlier began to glow, lighting up the room around them.

"If we must." she huffed.

She parted her feet bettering her balance and put one fist in front of the other readying herself for the fight. Nightwing just stood there unmoved.

She attacked first running full force towards him sending her fist flying for the side of his jaw but his arm came up blocking her blow. Next she aimed for his chest. Another block. Getting a little frustrated she decided to try something different. She jumped over and landed behind him whipping her leg around for a swift kick. He turned around almost instantly bring his fore arm down for another block.

"Why aren't you attacking?" she growled at him.

He stood there like before, still not moving. Motioning for her to come at him again. He could see the anger building up. _Let's see if shes going to channel some of that into her fighting._

She ran back over throwing punch after punch, kick after kick and still he just stood there blocking every last one of them.

"Are you even taking this serious?" she yelled at him.

"I'm studying your moves and your technique." he explained. "You focus too hard on your attacks. You need to loosen up and try to take me by surprise."

_I'm really not her favorite person now if I wasn't before._

"You know..." he paused. "Let's just stop here and start with some techniques to work with."

Nightwing walked over to her and started to show her some tricks on taking down larger opponents.

After awhile the mood lightened up. They even seemed like they were getting along again, for the moment. He missed this.

He was also quite impressed with her, she picked up everything he taught her very quickly. Batman wasn't kidding when he said that she was doing well with her training. But that was to be expected, Batman was a great teacher. Even though Batman was physically stronger than him and had a stronger punch, Nightwing was more flexible and had better agility. This is something important that he could help her with since she was more in his range of fighting than Batman's.

"You're doing great!" Nightwing told her.

She smiled at him. He could tell that she was pleased with herself.

"Let's take a breather." he told her while grabbing a bottle of water out of his duffel bag and handed it to her.

They both sat down on the floor catching their breath before they continued. The break was silent. He could tell that she felt a little awkward and uncomfortable. He had to put a stop to this. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Listen Babs, about everything that's happened."

"You don't have to say anything. Bruce explained everything."she told him as she stood up. "I really don't feel like talking about this right now."

As she started to walk away she felt his hand grab a hold of her wrist.

"No, I need to say this." he stated. "I hate myself for leaving the way I did. I just couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you so I guess I was just hiding from it."

"I understand but this is what I chose for myself. Like it or not this is what I want."

She shook off his grasp from her wrist and waited for him to say something. She had a look that was almost pleading, like it was telling him to find the right words for everything to just go back to the way they were so they can be okay again. But he was clueless. He didn't know what to say to her. In his head he had so much he wanted to say but when it came time to say them they just didn't want to make their way out.

Finally he spoke, "I'll be behind you 100 percent. We can watch each others backs." He smiled and extending his hand, "Deal?"

She gave him a small smirk and shook his hand.

Before he knew what was happening she had twisted her hand around his wrist, grabbed his upper arm and had flipped him onto his back.

With a shocked expression on his face he looked up at her and saw that she was biting down on her bottom lip trying to hold herself back from laughing. It didn't last long.

"Yeah, we have a deal."

_How is it that I didn't see that coming?_

"I think I've had enough for today. Catch ya later." she told him still giggling as she walked over to the Zeta.

"**RECOGNIZED: BATGIRL B18."**

Dick propped himself up with his elbow and watched as the light formed around her till she was gone.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I hope you guys like it so far. Don't worry they're getting back to their old selves. Also I would love to see some reviews. Thank you :))))))**


	3. Ch 3: Patrol

**Thanks again to those that have faved, followed, and reviewed this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Patrol**

A few weeks have past since Barbara's arrived. She would come by almost every night to continue her exercises. She was very dedicated and was working hard so she could finally go on team missions.

Most nights it was just Nightwing, but there were a few times he would bring another sparring partner. It was important for her to practice taking on an opponent with special powers.

One night it was Cassie and another it had been La'gaan. Both were very different so she couldn't fight them the same way. He knew that the way Batgirl was advancing that she would be on her first mission pretty soon.

A lot had been happening those past few weeks. Dick learned that Tim Drake, the boy Bruce had talked to him about had asked to become the new Robin. Of course he said no but he had come around and agreed to have him go threw training before making any decisions.

_Man, how many more people is Bruce going to train now a days?_

Dick has only met him once so far. Technically twice it would seem.

He remember that night at Haly's Circus so vividly. He remembered Tim telling him that it was his first time at a circus and wanted to have a picture taken with him and his family, the Flying Graysons. Dick even remembered telling him that he would dedicate his performance to him.

It was a few days after the incident that he got that letter from Tim's family with that picture inside. He's still had it too. Even though that day was the worst day of his life he couldn't help but smile when seeing it.

After meeting Tim again Dick felt a quick bond with the younger boy. He saw a lot of himself in the kid.

Before leaving he gave Tim his number and told him that he could call him if he ever needed anything. He was sure that he would need it. There wouldn't be many people who he could talk to about this new part of his life. He even had to hide all this from his father.

"Hey Nightwing! Are you guys still training?"

It was Garfield Logan, now going by the alias Beast Boy. He was a new recruitment as well.

He had heard about Garfield's transformation years ago. It started with his eyes turning green, followed by his hair, and then to his skin. After his skin had fully turned green he began to notice that his body would shape shift.

He didn't seem to mind which was good... but his mother was a different story.

M'gann would always go and check up on him every so often to see how he was doing and to check his health. Everything was always fine, just a side effect from their blood transfusion.

Afterward she would teach him how to better control his morphing. He wouldn't even realize before when he would change. It happened often when he was helping his mother with animals turning into the creature they were with.

It wasn't till a few days ago that he was brought here by Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian. His mother, Marie, was in a fatal car crash. It seemed that Queen Bee was behind the whole thing.

Even though the whole ordeal was sad and devastating Garfield had picked himself up quickly becoming his old hyper and cheerful self.

He even decided to change his form after that. He choose to stay in a simian form rather than his regular human appearance. Probably fully taking on his roll as Beast Boy.

Nightwing could tell that he forced himself to act like he was okay at times, he knew that look all too well. But he knew he would eventually be fine. He never saw anything close to anger built up in him, which was good. Anger usually led to a dark path.

Nightwing was glad to have him as a part of the team.

"We're actually almost done here." Nightwing told Beast Boy.

"Awww man. I wanted to watch." he pouted at both Nightwing and Batgirl.

They had been training for a few hours and she was scheduled to leave on patrol soon with Batman. Apparently there had been suspicious activity lately on the streets of Gotham.

But that was nothing new.

"So are you taking off then?"

"Yeah, I better get going. You know how Batman gets if someones late."

They said their good-byes and she took off for Gotham.

* * *

It had been hours since they started their patrol and still haven't come across anything besides random thugs trying to steal someones wallet or purse.

It was a good thing that they haven't found anything worse but it was also a bad thing too. Batman had heard that word on the street is that there has been illegal trading going on. As to what was being traded he wasn't sure. Yet.

Nothing gets past Batman. He was the eyes and ears of Gotham.

They decided to split up to cover more ground and if either of them spotted anything they would contacted the other.

Another hour went by. Nothing.

Batgirl pressed the ear piece communicator to contact Batman.

"Batman, found anything so far?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm assuming nothing on your end either."

She sighed, "No, nothing."

This had to be one of the most boring nights she had been on as of late.

Gotham was a huge city and finding any leads was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"Any suggestions?"

"Why don't you head over to Old Gotham again. I'll look else where." he told her.

"Got it."

Batgirl made her way over to Old Gotham jumping roof top to roof top and grappling onto builds swinging her way to others.

Old Gotham held some of the oldest buildings in Gotham. Most were in need of repair and definitely needed some cleaning. There was also large gargoyles that were present on a majority of the builds. Old Gotham was notorious for giving off a some what creepy vibe.

She looked up and down the streets and back alleys. There wasn't much activity, in fact the only people she did see were a few homeless men.

Batgirl pressed a button on her glove pulling up her hologram computer to show her the time. It was 2:24 A.M.

She was beginning to lose hope until she spotted a car pulling into an alley way.

She pulled out her binoculars to get a closer look. There were four of them all in suits heading into an abandoned building and one of them was carrying a briefcase.

Looked interesting enough. This could be it.

Batgirl called Batman, "I think I got something." she whispered.

"I'm close by. I'm heading to your location now."

Good thing they had gps locators on them.

She looked around the location trying to find another entrance.

_Second floor, open ._

She pulled out her line launcher from her belt and shot it right above the window seal and zip down landing into the building.

The room was empty. No people, no furniture, no nothing except for the dust that covered the floor.

She crept over to the door and slowly pushed it open. She could hear some muffles coming from her right leading down stairs.

After walking down she spotted a door with light peering out into the hallway. She crouched down and moved for the door.

"Here's the money. Now where is it." she heard one of them say.

There was a thud proceed by a click, "Got it right here."

Just before she could think of her next move she spotted Batman down the hall and he moved over towards the door across from her.

"And this will do everything that was promised?"

"You won't be disappointed."

Batman motioned to Batgirl pulling out his gas mask. She did the same. When their masks were secured Batman threw in a gas grenade.

"What the hell?!" was the last thing they heard before the coughing.

Gas covered the room and they both ran in knocking them out one by one.

The room started to clear. Batman walked over taking off his mask and looked into the briefcase. There were several vials of red liquid within it.

"Do you know what it is?" Batgirl asked while tying up one of the men.

Batman picked one up and examined it closely. He narrowed his eyes when realizing what it could be, "Yes, I believe so."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**This chapter came out a little shorter than the others. Sorry guys.**

**Also Dick/Babs very soon :), just building the story up.**

**Please review. I would like to know what you guys think.**


	4. Ch 4: Iceberg Lounge

**Sorry about the wait. It seemed like I didn't have awhole lot of time to write. That and I had some writers block on certain parts.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Young Justice or anything from DC.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Iceberg Lounge**

Dick had walked into his apartment throwing his bag onto the coffee table and plopped on the couch. He was exhausted. After he had finished training with Barbara last night or rather early that morning, he had done some class work that was due at 9 am. He never had much time to do homework now a days but luckily the work was easy. Too easy. If he didn't have a double life he would have normally been bored with his college assignments.

He heard his phone start to ring and dug it out of his pocket. The name Barbara Gordon glowed on the screen.

"Hey, Babs. What's up?"

"Dick, can you come over to the Manor in about an hour? It's important."

"Yeah sure. Is everything okay?" he asked her.

"Everything is fine. Bruce wants to go over something with us."

"I'll be there."

He hung up the phone and laid there for a moment looking up at the ceiling before he swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat himself up.

_So much for taking a nap._

* * *

Dick and Barbara were in the Batcave standing in front of Bruce. He was in front of the main computer in his batsuit but he had his cowl off. Something he often did while working in the cave. He typed something in and pulled up an image of a molecule.

"This is why I brought you here." Bruce started. "This is what Batgirl and I found last night."

"And this is?" Dick asked squinting at the screen.

"This is Venom."

"Venom? Is this Kobra Venom?" Dick was taking back. They haven't come across Kobra Venom in sometime.

"No, it's Bane's neo-steroid. It's been off the black market since you and your team destroyed his factory in Santa Prisca. That is until recently."

Barbara turned to look at Dick, "We interrogated the men we arrested last night but they didn't know much. The ones selling the Venom had bought it from another source and didn't have any clue as to where it came from." she explained to him.

Bruce pulled up another image and pointed at the monitor, "I think we need to start here at the Iceberg Lounge. Penguin has been known for letting his club be a front for illegal trades." Bruce turns to look at Dick, "You'll be in charge of this mission."

Dick looked surprised by his statement. "Me? Don't you usually like busting into that place?" he gave a small laugh.

Batman was known to go barging into Iceberg Lounge from time to time checking up on the Penguin when he would claim to have dropped the criminal act. The Penguin would always revert to his old habits.

"Usually, but this time it has to be undercover. We don't want them to know that we are on to them. We need to put a stop to this before giving them a chance to move locations." He scratched the back oh his head and sighed, " And by being Bruce Wayne it makes it difficult to keep a low profile. "

That was true. Bruce couldn't go anywhere without people coming up to him asking various questions concerning Wayne Enterprise or even his personal life. If he were the one going into Iceberg Lounge he wouldn't have many moments to sneak away and try to locate any information. For Dick it wasn't so bad. Even though he was adopted by Bruce Wayne he managed to stay out of the limelight. People knew who he was by name but people didn't recognized him as much. Which was a good thing for Dick.

"Sounds good." Dick agreed.

"The both of you need to get ready and prepare. You'll be doing this tonight."

Barbara shook her head a little. She thought she might have been hearing things. _Did he say both of you?_

"Um, did you say both of us?" she asked pointing at herself.

Bruce gave her a small smirk and nodded, "Yes. You are no longer just set on patrols. Dick has told me about your progress in training and we both think that you are ready for a mission."

"Really?" she turned to Dick waiting for his answer.

"Really."

Barbara was ecstatic and could feel herself glowing with happiness. She was getting so tired of the same old routine. Go out. Watch the streets of Gotham. Arrest common thugs. Rinse and repeat. She knew she was ready as well.

"I won't disappoint either of you."

* * *

After their meeting Dick and Barbara both left for their apartments to get ready for their night. Iceberg Lounge was a posh nightclub so formal attire was a must. Dick knew he had some suits in his closet from all those times he's gone to charity events and formal affairs that Bruce had dragged him to. And Barbara was sure she had something appropriate somewhere and if not she would have to make a quick trip out to find something.

Dick arrived at Barbara's apartment around 9:30. He walked up the steps and over to the to the intercom pressing the button for her apartment.

"Dick?" Barbara asked threw the speaker.

"Yeah, its me."

"I'll be right down." she told him.

He walked back to the sidewalk to wait for her. He started to stair at the black car that Bruce insisted on him borrowing telling him that his motorcycle wouldn't be fit. _Man, I hate borrowing his cars._ Bruce had expensive taste, which was to be expected for being a billionaire but it just wasn't Dick's style.

"Wow, you sure can clean up nicely Grayson." he heard Barbara say behind him.

He had on a black suit and a dark gray shirt underneath with a black tie (he never did like bow ties). He even slicked his hair back a little. He did have to admit that he did look good tonight. Suits do suit him well but when turning around to face her he knew his appearance was nothing compared to Barbara's.

"Um, you too Gordon." he said shyly while looking upon her.

She was wearing a long over the shoulder midnight blue dress and her hair had been pull up in a messing styled up-do.

He could feel himself blush a little. He had never seen Barbara all dressed up before and he wasn't opposed to her dressing like that more often. He always did think she was an attractive girl but seeing her like that gave him butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't quite sure why.

"Shall we?" he said opening the car door for her.

She stepped into the car and he shut the door for her and he walked around the other side and he did the same. It was time to head to  
Iceberg Lounge.

* * *

The place was filled with aristocrats, Dick was sure they didn't check there attitudes at the door, and the place was packed like usual. Blending in and going unnoticed wasn't going to be a problem. Dick always found it weird that this place was so busy given that it was owned by a well known criminal. But he guessed that the people would push that thought to the side after seeing the place. Cobblepot always did love the finer things in life.

The lounge had two stories. There was a huge iceberg shaped stage in the middle were a jazz band played and around it was a pool of water with penguins and a dance floor circling around the whole thing. There were various tables all over with a bar on both floors. The Penguin had his own private area on the second floor that could be seen from the first. He only let certain guest enter. Some wealthy types and the others psychopathic criminals. Dick looked up to see if he was present. He was not.

Dick and Barbara made their way over to a table and sat down. They were going to sit and casually observe the area and then mingle around looking for any signs of back rooms that looked like it would holding some kind of information but they had to stay in character. They had to look like all the other everyone else here. They were here to put on a hoax that they were here to have a good time, to listen to music, dance, and make good conversation.

They sat quite for a few moments before Dick decided to break the silence.

"I'm surprised you actual own a dress." he laughed.

Barbara gave him a glare, "And what is THAT suppose to mean?" she growled taking offense to the comment.

He laughed again watching Barbara getting frustrated. She would always wrinkle up her nose and her lips would purse out when he teased her. He couldn't help himself. It was just too easy sometimes and he just loved to get under her skin.

"I think the closest thing I've seen you wear was the skirt that was apart of your school uniform back in high school."

She rolled her eyes, "I prefer to wear jeans."

"Just as well. This look doesn't really suit you." he lied and waited for her response. She always had some sort of come back. It wouldn't be as fun if she didn't.

She grabbed the end of his tie and twirled it around, "Oh and what about this suit here? You look like a total tool."

"You think? I thought I looked rather nice. Are you sure you aren't just jealous?"

They both laughed. They forgot how much they enjoyed this. It had been too long since they hung out. Lately its all been about work. They had repaired some of their friendship but had never really sat down and just talked to each other like they used to. They both knew that they had to start making time and to do this more often.

They spent a few minutes just chatting and catching up on each others other lives until they spotted a few suspicious men entering a hallway on the other side of the room. They didn't look the type to come to such a high-class club.

They both looked at each other and nodded. It looked like something worth checking out.

They casually walked threw the crowd brushing by some of the people dancing until they reached there destination. They stood next of the hallway pretending to make small talk waiting for their moment to enter.

A group of people were heading their way totally engrossed in their conversation of gossip and business. They slipped into the hall and disappeared from everyone's view while the group past by. The hall wasn't as dolled up as the rest of the joint. It was plain and ordinary. Before they went any further they noticed a camera above them pointing down the hall way. They hadn't entered it view just yet. Dick looked around, checking all of his angles before taking out a case that held a gooey adhesive and jumped up and placed it onto the lens. He hoped that if they had a security room that the guard was asleep.

They carefully followed the voices until they located the room they were in. They couldn't hear much through the door so they turned the corner and waited for them to leave.

It wasn't long before the door opened and the men left the room. Both Dick and Barbara waited until the last person was out of sight before they moved for the door but not before they listened to check to see if anyone else was present in the room.

There wasn't much in the room except for a blue coach with wooden legs, a round table in the middle of the room with a black fedora on it, and a desk in the corner with a computer.

"I'll check the computer. You keep an eye out." Dick told Barbara.

She stood by the door and cracked it open while Dick hacked the computers security and opened some of the files. He discovered a few different files relating to Bane's Venom. There were some storage information as well as delivery. Some large deliveries it looked like.

_There's too much here to go through all at once. I'll have to download the files to my flash drive._

He pulled out his flash drive from his coat pocket and inserted it into the usb port on the desktop. They would go over all the details later. They didn't have the time to go over every last one of them. They were pressed for time.

"You almost done?" Barbara whispered.

"Almost, just another minute."

They were almost in the home stretch. They would get the files, get out of this room, out of this nightclub, and back to the Batcave to go over everything they found and stop the selling and making of the Venom.

Everything seemed to be going as plan that is until Barbara heard foot steps walking their way.

"Dick, we might have a problem. Someone is headed this way."

The files were done. He grabbed the flash drive, powered off the computer and ran over next to Barbara. There was defiantly someone coming. Only one set of foot steps it sounded like.

They both looked around the room. No windows and the only vent was too small for either of them to fit in. They had to come up with a plan. They couldn't let on that they were sneaking around in here, it would jeopardize the mission. Dick hoped that he would walk on by but when he peeked out of the crack in the door he saw that it was one of the men that left earlier so that chance was slim. There was only one thing he could think of and he still wasn't sure if it would work. If it didn't he would have to use the back up plan which was knocking the guy out and getting the hell out of there before anyone was the wiser.

_Here it goes._

"What should we..." she was cut off.

Dick grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall. His hand moved from her arm and slid to her hip while the other one tucked a strand of her hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear. He leaned down and whispered... "Sorry Babs."

That was the last thing she heard before his body pressed fulling on her own and his lips found their way to her neck.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Don't hate me guys I had to end it there XD**

**I'm going to try and be quicker on the next chapter. **


End file.
